Hogwarts meet Team Fantastic
by Sailor Navy Ranger
Summary: Harry raised elsewhere? Draco and Ginny friends? SUPERHEROES? What in the world is going on here? Harry is raised by his second cousin, the ever lovable, blue-eyed THING, member of the Fantastic Four. Watch as Harry, Draco and Ginny take on the likes of the First Family's main enemies with their own new powers. Snape, Ron, Percy, and Molly! bashing Manipulative!Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

*SNR walks onto center stage, talking on cellphone with Beast Boy

Convo:

**BB:** **What happened to my story huh? Its been months since u posted chapter two and I wanna see Roy's reaction to alive Lian and Sane Cheshire!**

_Me: Cool ur jets BB! You know I need to plan stuff out, sides I'm waiting on **some ppl** to help me out by reviewing that story and telling what I need to change in it. PLUS, this is the first time I'm on an laptop since the power went out do to Sandy. But this is going to be an good story along with urs, I promise._

**BB: It better be** **good, I'm trying to hold Red Arrow from tearing Ninja Ops to shreds looking for Lian. Why are u doing Harry Potter anyway? U haven't read one of the books/seen the movies in awhile? Fantastic Four I can see due to u reading/watching that before** **us Titans but not old Voldie and scar face.**

_Me: Well its about time I broadened my horizens B,_*notices viewers/readers* _eh, BB? can I call u back later? __New story intro and disclamer to do, ya know._

**BB: Put me on speaker ***SNR does so* **HEY Y'ALL! SNR DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR FANTASTIC FOUR(though she wishes she owned me, Johnny Storm, Mike from PR (SUPER) Samurai, and Raimundo Pedrosa from Xiaolin Showdown) SHE ALSO WANTS Y'ALL TO KNOW THAT THIS IS AN CHALLENGE FROM dannyphantom101(who needs to udate Spider-Fox), SO YOU GUYS ENJOY AND REVIEW(and check out THUNDER TITAN: BLACK OUT as well)! LATER!**

_Me: Well, BB said it all. Later Days y'all(and virtual cupcakes and pizza if u can guess where that's from)_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE THE BOY WHO LIVED**

Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.

Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward townhe thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usualmorning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed peopleabout. People in cloaks.

Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on thesteering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed openmouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's.

He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... But all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry, " he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day! "And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood -was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered.

Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. " The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight. "Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. "No, " she said sharply. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... And there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd. "Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter" He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son -he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree. "He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.

While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known" He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.

He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. "He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly. ""You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day, " said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here. "Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right, " she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. " She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.""You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years. ""I know that, " said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?""It certainly seems so, " said Dumbledore.

"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?""A what?""A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" "No, thank you, " said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone - ""My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name. "I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. "Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead" Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus... "Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... " he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed... He couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" "We can only guess, " said Dumbledore." We may never know. "Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now. ""You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.

"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." "A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!" "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? "Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. "Hagrid's bringing him. ""You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, " said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. 8If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid, " said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?""Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit, " said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir. ""No problems, were there?""No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. "Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes, " said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever. ""Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?""Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with. "Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!""S-s-sorry, " sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles - ""Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well, " said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." "Yeah" said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir" Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall, " said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry, " he murmured, with an hidden smirk on his face. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous. He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"

* * *

Now dear readers, this is not the end of this story. I have seen many versions of this tale unfold. I have seen Albus Dumbledore stay true to the path and be honored when Harry James Potter named his middle child Albus Severus Potter. I have seen many people save young Harry from his hateful Aunt's home. I have even seen the young hero raised by the one called Bruce Wayne or as he goes by in his true dimension, the Batman. But for now, I will see this young man grow to be the hero he is along with two others, one his wife in one future the other his enemy with the aid of my world's first family and the help of Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. Now I shall see how young Harry, Draco and Ginny live with THE FANTASTIC FOUR. For I, Utau, the Watcher, will see all there is to see.

* * *

*Malfoy Mansion nine years later*

"Psst... Dobby! Come here!" Draco Lucius Malfoy whispered, even as he shuddered. You see young Draco lived an life of luxury, and why shouldn't he for he holds the Noble blood of Malfoy and Black in his veins. But Draco however saw things differently. He saw how his father(and here he flinched for who on Earth wanted an Death Eater as a parent) treated the house elves and how he went on and on about Blood Supremacy and what not("Honestly Draco, those filthy muggles and muggle-borns and mudbloods are ruining the way this world needs to be") and Draco didn't like it. Not one bit, 'Why?' he oftened wondered, 'Why can't non wizard folk and wizards get along?'.

Yes, Draco did not believe in 'Blood Superiority' like his Death Eater parents at all. He enjoyed 'Muggle' things like Superheroes and TVs and what not. He even snuck out of his home to go into 'Muggle' London where he would met his secret friend/crush Ginny Weasley and they would do normal kid things like play games and go to the Parks. Now Ginny was just like him, she enjoyed 'Muggle' things and pretended to do exactly as her parents(mainly her mother) wanted her to do, like love unconditionally 'The Boy-Who-Lived' Harry Potter. On this fine Saturday, the two friends and future lovers were overjoyed!

Their families meaning Draco's parents and Ginny's Mother, Father and older brothers were going away, Ginny's parents on Order business and her brothers to Hogwarts. While Ginny stayed home, in order to go to her friend Luna's home, Luna being the only one who knows about Draco and Ginny friendship. And Draco's parents were away on Death Eater business. The two young kids could do anything they wanted. Now, if only Dobby would hurry up and give Draco Ginny's birthday present.

"Dobby is sorry Young Master Draco... Dobby is having trouble sneaking about without other house elves knowing. Buts Dobby has Miss Ginny's present right here" said the small creature as he handed the present to Draco. "Very good Dobby. Thank you" he said. He then did something very unMalfoy like, he gave Dobby an gift. This gift would free Dobby from his servitude, the gift was simply... an sock. "Thank you Draco sir! This is the bestest present Dobby has ever gotten!" the small house elf said, tears streaming down his face.

"Your welcome Dobby! Please be safe" Draco said as he placed his shrunken trunk in an 'Muggle' backpack and straightened his black ball cap on his head. He took an glance around thinking, trying to remember the good times at this manor with his parents(and finding none). Shaking his head he took hold of Dobby's knobby hand so Dobby could teleport him to Ginny. Arriving at their pre-determined destination, he saw Ginny dressed in regular clothes that wouldn't make her stand out. He thought she looked stunning in an dark denim jacket, blue t-shirt and white denim jeans, her dark red hair in an braid and an white newsboy cap on her head.

"Drake! I was worried you wouldn't show up! Now what was so important that you wanted me to pack up everything I wanted to keep and meet you here?" Ginny Weasley asked her best guy friend. 'Wow! Who know black cargo pants, an red long sleeve shirt and an black ball cap would look so good on him?' Ginny thought to herself as she looked at him. "Well my red-headed friend, I thought you'd like to know that I had Dobby take me to Gringotts in order to put my plan in action. As of today, you and me well go to the Airport and board the next flight to NYC" he told her, excited.


	2. Chapter 2: Life at the Baxter Building

***HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! and remember: I DON'T OWN Harry Potter or Fantastic Four! oh and JJB88, srry if ur idea didn't come in. I'll do an side story full of little moments and bloopers at some point***

* * *

**C****hapter 2**

Ten years later…. Baxter Building, New York City, New York, USA

"Reed! Can you please leave the lab and join us for breakfast? The children are getting antsy!" Susan Storm Richards yelled to her husband via the video comm.

She then turned her attention back to the matter at hand, juggling her infant daughter and flipping pancakes while watching Harrison, Drake, Jenny, Franklin and yes even her child-like brother Johnny. And its an good thing too; since Johnny and Harrison were shooting fire and lightning at each other while Drake and Franklin were cheering on Jenny who was arm-wrestling Ben Grimm. You see this family isn't very typical at all, and that's because they each have an superpower or powers in plural. Susan could turn invisible and create force fields. Her husband Reed Richards could stretch and reshape himself into anything. Her brother Johnny had fire based powers and could fly, and Ben Grimm was an rock covered man with super-strength and indurability.

While the two 11 year olds and the one 10 year old were different. Harrison or Harry, had super-speed and electrical manipulation. Draco or Drake as he was called in America, had gravity/density manipulation, the ability to create force fields like herself as well as intangibility. And Ginny aka Jenny had super-strength and flight as well as the ability to absorb kinetic energy. The adults were known as the Fantastic Four: Mr. Fantastic, his wife the Invisible Woman, his brother-in-law, the Human Torch and his best friend, the Thing. The young ones, with the exception of Franklin and Valerie, were Team Fantastic, an subdivision of the adult group, known as Bolt, Gravitas and Meteorite.

"Yes dear, I'm on my way now" Reed said as he left the lab and joined his family at the breakfast table.

One would wonder just how Harry, Drake and Jenny came to be apart of the First Superhero Family as they were known and considered by the other heroes of New York and its many civilians. It all started back when an giant of an man and an stern woman appeared right in his and Ben's apartment back in 1981, they had introduced themselves as Hagrid and Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts in Scotland. They then proceeded to explain the situation back in Europe by explaining about Voldemort and the Wizarding World, Professor McGonagall then mentioned that Harry was the son of Lily, Ben's English cousin and her husband James Potter. She then mentioned that the headmaster wanted Harry to be placed with Lily's magic hating older sister, Petunia, all because of the blood protection wards placed on Harry during the attack.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_**BEN! Can you get the door?" Reed shouted as he worked on his newest project. **_

_**His best friend Ben Grimm, lumbered to the door, as soon as he opened it, he knew something was wrong. Standing opposite him were two of his cousin Lily's closest friends, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid. **_

"_**Hello Benjamin, may we come in?" asked the prim and proper deputy headmistress and Transfiguration Professor while her colleague held the bundle in his arms protectively. **_

"_**Yeah, sure. Come right on in Professor, you too Hagrid" Ben said in shock.**_

_**Ben just stared at them then glanced at the bundle in the half giant's vast and muscular arms. 'I wonder what they're here for? And where's that darn eye twinkling weirdo of an headmaster?' he thought as he waited for his favorite cousin's friends to explain their sudden arrival.**_

"_**Benjamin, I'm not sure if your aware of what's been going on back in England, but this is Harry Potter, he's Lily and James's only child. He's now known as the boy-who-lived, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, an fanatic wizard tyrant bent on destroying those he views as worthless peasants." Minerva said as she gestured to the bundle in her friend's arms.**_

_**Ben looked in shock as he processed this, 'That means Lily and her husband are dead. Why else would they bring my second cousin all the way to America…. Which reminds me….'**_

"_**Why isn't the little tyke wit' 'Tunia and her overweight hubby" he said gruffly.**_

"_**Petunia take care o' 'Arry! Surely not! Why dat boney horse of an woman would just as soon as toss 'im inta the garbage" Hagrid yelled offended.**_

"_**Yes… Hagrid is correct. Petunia and her husband Vernon would never treat young Harry right. Which is way we've brought him to you Benjamin as it was listed in the Potters' will that if anything were to happen to them, Sirius Black would take him in… then Remus Lupin and Alice and Frank Longbottom and then yourself" Minerva said solemnly. **_

"_**So why can't any of the others listed on the will take on the tyke? Why me?" Ben asked them.**_

"_**Alice and Frank were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and tortured to the point were they're trapped in their own minds. Remus is unfortunately an werewolf and Sirius went after Peter Pettigrew, the Potters' real secret keeper, and he ended up getting sent to Azkaban without an trial." Minerva told him.**_

'_**Great! Just great….' Ben thought to himself as he looked at the baby, baby Harry looked back at him and gave him toothless grin.**_

"_**Aww what the heck! 'Course I'll take him in!" Ben told them and took Harry out of Hagrid's arms.**_

"_**Thank you Benjamin. Albus truly wanted to leave the poor boy on his maternal aunt's doorstep in the dead of night with nothing but an thin blanket" Minerva said as she smiled gratefully at him.**_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

When Reed found out, he too decided that little Harry would grow up loved and in an safe family-like environment. It wouldn't be but three years into the new lifestyle, that the two friends and the Storm siblings lives would change with the examination of the cosmic storm on Victor Von Doom's space station, granting them their super powers. And so began the heroic expeditions of the Fantastic Four. But Reed know thinks of how his nephew in all but blood gained friends and his own special powers, as he watches from the doorframe at Harry shooting bolts of lightning at his best friend Drake.

_***BEGIN 2**__**nd**__** FLASHBACK***_

_**LaGuardia Airport, New York**_

"_**Drake! I can't believe we're really here in New York City!" Ginny said excitedly to her best friend.**_

_**The two minors had done it, they had really abandoned their families and Wizarding Britain. Now all they had to do was find a way to stay in America, since they were minors and unaccompanied. However they were unaware that their future would take an incredible turn. Five months after their arrival, the two kids meet Harry Grimm/Potter. The three friends became as close as siblings or as close as Johnny, Peter and Bobby.**_

_**But their friendship would change their lives. As Harry was related to Ben Grimm aka The Thing, the trio was always deemed easy prey. But no one could ever keep them if they did capture them as Reed kept an tracking device on them at all times. However Victor Von Doom also known as the Latverian king Doctor Doom managed to disable the trackers and smuggle the three kids to his castle in Latveria. There he managed to use up what little cosmic radiation he could scrounge up. **_

_**He wanted an trio of mind-controlled super-powered servants to help in his world domination schemes. The radiation worked in gifting the three kids with special powers, Harry had super speed and electrical manipulation, Ginny had flight, super strength and was invulnerable, while Draco had gravity/density manipulation, intangibility and the ability to create force fields. He, thankfully was unable to start the mind controlling process, as the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and even Iceman showed up to save the three kids they saw as their own family. The battle was long, tiring and ended with Doom defeated and the three kids brought back home. In the months following the trio ended up as part-time students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in order to train and learn how to use their new gifts.**_

_**Three months later, the Fantastic Four announced the new sub team, Team Fantastic and the heroes of that team, Harry Grimm aka Bolt, Drake Blackman aka Gravitas and Jenny Westley aka Meteorite. The trio still attend Xavier's for training but not for regular classes. Since Doom's capture of them, the super trio had become geniuses due to Doom not wanting his powered slaves being 'dumb'. Harry had two degrees in Art and Science as well as an PhD in Electrical Engineering. Drake has an degree in Performing Arts as well as an PhD in Physics and Chemistry and Jenny had an degree in Music, and PhDs in Astronomy and Aerophysics. **_

_***END 2**__**nd**__** FLASHBACK***_

"REED!" Ben Grimm yelled out, "Get your head in the game!"

Startled, he glanced around, he saw various creatures, no doubt from the Mole Man as well as ink beasts from Team Fantastic's more persistent villain Ink Star, an female villain who could draw and create her arsenal of weapons and everything she could think of. Reed finally finished analyzing the situation at hand and jumped into action. After the quick battle, the heroes finally got around to eating breakfast when their robotic receptionist informed them that an Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid were there to see young Harry and Drake about their Hogwarts enrollment.


	3. Chapter 3: King's Cross

**-And I'm back! With Chapter 3! Srry if its short... I'd like to see you guys work while ppl are yelling and screaming at the TV during Super Bowl Sunday(and yes, this means i am not one of the mindless football fans(so offense!) I just don't get it)**

**So, here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it. For the Disclaimer please refer to the first chapter**

**Chapter 3**

_London, England _

_September 1__st__, 1991_

_King's Cross Station_

"Now, do the two of you know how to get onto the platform?" Sue Richards asked Harry and Drake.

She had volunteered to escort the two boys to the train station where they would catch the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes, Aunt Sue" both Harry and Drake said.

They were nervous yet excited about their first year. They knew that Dumbledore wanted to control Harry and his fortune, and they smirked inwardly at how they made sure that could never happen the day Professor McGonagall and Hagrid came to the Baxter Building.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Hello everyone… How are you doing?" Minerva asked kindly.**_

"_**We're good, Minnie, how ya been? That old coot still Headmaster?" Ben asked in his gruff voice.**_

"_**Yes, Benjamin, he is. However, ever since the 'disappearance' of Harry, Draco and Ginny from England, He has been, for lack of an better word, very angry" Minerva said. **_

"_**Aye," added Hagrid, "He's been ranting and raving, ev'r since 'e found out the Dursleys never had 'Arry. Add the fact that Draco and Ginny disappeared on ev'ryone and he's angrier then an mother dragon."**_

"_**Excuse me, Mr. Hagrid, but Why does Headmaster Dumbledore want me so bad?" Harry asked politely.**_

"_**I can explain that, young Harry. Albus wants you so badly because YOU are destined to defeat Voldemort… an evil Wizard who you defeated at one years of age. Albus is called the 'Greatest Light Wizard' of Wizarding Britian, and that title has gone to his head if you asked me" she said, "He thinks he can keep the title and fame if he killed off the true hero of world. And due to the fact the Potters are extremely wealthy, Albus has conspired with Molly, Arthur, Percy, and Ron ways to get the Potter fortune. Thank Merlin, that Bill, Charlie, Fred and George basically want nothing to do with them."**_

"_**YES! I knew my big brothers weren't money loving jerks!" Ginny/Jenny shouted while doing an loop de loop in the air.**_

"_**Calm down, Jennifer… which reminds me… I managed to change the name on your letters Harrison and Drake. They now read 'Harry Grimm' and 'Drake Blackman' but we might have to go to Magical New York's bank in order to change your names to those. Your real names well be safely hidden, Jenny can do so as well. We can even take the money out of the Potter Vaults and exchange it for American money" she told them.**_

" _**We can do that! Yes!" Team Fantastic shouted…**_

_***End Flashback***_

"Don't worry so much Aunt Sue… we'll be ok. How are Orion and John doing? Are they handling everything ok?" Harry asked curious as to how the last connection to his parents were doing after they rescued Orion(as they called Sirius in public) from Azkaban and talked John aka Remus into trusting him again and moving to America where Wizarding New York treat Werewolves with respect.

"They are doing fine Harrison, don't worry so much. Now the two of you are going to be late so get on the train. Oh! And the Fantastic Manor is ready for the three of you… just remember the pass code"


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

**(the fourth chapter…. Wow, didn't I just upload on Super Bowl Sunday? So, I'm skipping the Weasley family and the train ride, Gred and Forge will find out possibly later this chapter or next chapter… Dumbles will most likely find out near the end of this chapter. Oh! And I found an new site to read the books…. Onwards! Ps: SNR does NOT OWN Harry Potter OR Fantastic Four)**

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. **

**Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and then a familiar voice though Harry and Drake hid the fact they knew him: **

**"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. **

**"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" **

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. **

**"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." **

**There was a loud "Oooooh!" from the new students of Hogwarts.**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. **

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Drake were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"**

**Ron was in the next boat with Dean, Seamus and Lavender.**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. **

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. **

**"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. **

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. **

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. **

**"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" **

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. **

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. **

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. **

**The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Reed's laboratory in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. **

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."**

**"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. **

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." **

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **

**"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked out loud. **

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." **Ron, an young wizard who seemed to be inching closer in between Harry and Drake. This little prick had given the two junior heroes nothing but trouble, but they resisted the urge to take him down a notch due to the facts that 1, he was their friend Jenny's brother and 2, there was no reason to show others what they could do.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. **

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed. **

**"What the -?" **

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -" **

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

**Nobody answered. **

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" **

**A few people nodded mutely. **

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." **

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. **

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." **

**Feeling as though he was about to spar with the Incredible Hulk, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Drake behind him and Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. **

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. **

**The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. **

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Susan Richards wouldn't have let it in the house. **

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing: **

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in _**Gryffindor, **_

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in _**Hufflepuff, **_

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old _**Ravenclaw, **_

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in _**Slytherin**_

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. **

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered shouted. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." **

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. **

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. **

**"Abbott, Hannah!" **

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause - **

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. **

"**Blackman, Drake" Drake walked up like the model he was and sat down. Calmly he sat, while inside he was having an discussion with the hat. ~**Please don't put me in Slytherin… please don't put me there~ he said mentally. _Really, young Malfoy, you don't want to be in the house of your family? _~As, far as I'm concerned the only family I have are my Mother, Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, Cousin Dora and Cousin Orion~ he said.

"**GRYFFINDOR"**

**"Bones, Susan!" **

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. **

**"Boot, Terry!" **

**"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. **

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the second new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers again.**

**Harry could see Jenny's twin brothers catcalling. **

**"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. **

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" **

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" **

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. **

**"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. **

**"Granger, Hermione!" **

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. **

**"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. **

"**Grimm, Harrison" The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. **

_Hmm_**, said a small voice in his ear. **_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you? _

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. **That house screamed Dr. Doom wannabes to the young superhero, ~I wonder if Drake thought that as well~

_Not Slytherin, eh? _**said the small voice. **_Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be _

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. Once he reached Gryffindor table he sat next to his best friend, Drake and across from Fred and George, he tuned everything else out. **

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." **

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him a quick wink and an thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from Minerva and Hagrid's warnings as did Drake. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. A quick glance at super speed revealed the hard glint in Albus's eyes and the clenching of Ron and Percy's hands when the ****P****s****' ****were finished and Aunt Minnie didn't call out ****'****Potter, Harry'. And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry and Drake at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and sat next to Hermione, then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry and Drake mentally sighed when a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **

**Harry clapped politely with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair a few seats down from him and next to his brother. **

**"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. **

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **

**"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **

**"Thank you!" **

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. **

**Drake nudged him and whispered 'The foods here' Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. **

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. **

**"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak, **

**"Can't you -?" **

"**I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!" **

**"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. **

**"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" **

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

**"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, **

**"So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost." **

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

**"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. **

**"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. **

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - **

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. **

**"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." **

**The others laughed. **

**"What about you, Neville?" said Ron. **

**"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." **

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. **

**"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Geroge. **

**"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. **

**"Aherm - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. **

**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." **

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. **

**"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." **

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **

**"He's not serious?" he muttered to Fred. **

**"Must be," said Fred, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that."**

**"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. **

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **

**"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed: **

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **

**"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. **

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. **

**"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself" **

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

**"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" **

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **

**"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" **

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. **

**"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Ron's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. **

**"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." **

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **

**"Password?" she said. **

**"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. **

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. **

**Thirty minutes later when both Drake and Harry were sure that Ron, Dean, and Seamus were asleep, they got dressed. Knowing that they had to be back at Hogwarts by 5:30am, thanks to Aunt Minnie, the two preteens used their teleportation device, again thanks to Aunt Minnie, and teleported to the Manor, the current home of Team Fantastic. As soon as they arrived they were super tackled by an excited Meteorite, who then proceeded to tell Bolt and Gravitas about her own adventures.**


	5. The Potions Master

**(the fifth chapter…. So I kinda forgot to let Fred and George know the truth last chap and DumbleDork won't know until…. Way later in the series. Oh and SNR does NOT OWN Harry Potter OR Fantastic Four)**

**Chapter 5: The Potions Master**

The next morning, Harry and Drake were up before most of their dormmates. As they were walking to the Great Hall, they were talking about some news they received from Jenny. "Do you really think our enemies could come here… I mean, Ink Star, Helium, Aqua and Sonic are in Juvie, but that leaves Missile, Gem, and Hornet left" Drake said.

Helium was an young man with the ability to inflate anything… which made it hard for the Police to arrest him, since they were floating in the air like parade balloons. Aqua was an Exiled Atlantean with water based powers, Sonic was an speedster who could also control sonic energy. Missile was an high flying, laser shooting hothead. His sister Gem could turn anything and anyone into an gem of her choice. And Hornet was an thief who stole Pym Particles and went on an crime spree.

"I know Drake, but if they do… we'll be ready for them. But for now, we have to act like students instead of heroes. Come on, the Great Hall is this way" Harry said as he dragged his best friend away.

Little did the two superheroes know, they had been overheard… by two of the most mischievous pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen since the days of the Marauders.

"Well Gred… What do you know… the little firsties are Heroes" said Forge to his twin.

"Yes Forge… This is very interesting indeed." Gred replied back.

"Maybe later George… for know let's keep an eye on them. Who knows… maybe we could help them" Fred said.

"Well, we'll think on it later… for now, we have to get ready for our own classes" George told him.

**There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns died on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call. Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

**"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."** **Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.** **After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Harry and Drake got it to look somewhat right. Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave the boys a rare smile.**

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.**

**For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Drake didn't have much of a head start.**

**Friday was an important day for Harry and **Drake**. "What have we got today?" Harry asked **Drake **as he poured sugar on his porridge.** **"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said **Drake**. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."** **"Wish McGonagall favored us." said Harry. **Though both Drake and Harry knew she did, although she did it secretly.

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.** **Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters**

**and packages onto their laps.**

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto**

**Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?

I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

**Harry borrowed **Drake**'s quill, and scribbled **Yes, please, see you later **on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.** **Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call. **

**Theodore Nott and his friends Crabbe and Goyle looked pompous as Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.** **"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

**"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Drake exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. "Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

_I know that one _**… Harry thought as he watched Ron fidget.**

**"I-I don't know, sir," said Ron****.**

**"Grimm! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"**A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons" Harry said.**

**"What is the difference, Blackman, between monkshood and wolf's bane?"**

"**As for monkshood and wolf's bane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Drake said.**

"**Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. **

**Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Nott whom he grudgingly seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Nott had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. **

**Ron had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.** **Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Ron, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils** **sprang up all over his arms and legs.** **"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. **

**"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Ron whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

**"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, **

**Harry's mind was racing with thoughts… **

"I wonder if Snape knows who I am? I know I got rid of the horcux back in New York and I got my eyes magically healed. Plus with my black hair in braids, I highly doubt I remind him of my birth Dad. But still, that look on his face' he thought as he walked with Drake.

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the door.** **When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, **

**"Back, Fang - back."**

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

**"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.** **There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

**"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at **Drake **and started licking his ears. **

**Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and **Drake **pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.** **Harry and **Drake **were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git."**

**"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it."**

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like **Drake**, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

**"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Drake told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. **

**It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:**

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

**Harry **and Drake **remembered **hearing** on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but they hadn't heard the date.**

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

**As Harry and Drake walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. **

**Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? **

**Where was it now? **

**And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

Later that night, back in the Manor… Meteorite was in her cobalt blue spandex dress and pulling on her silver spandex leggings, her domino mask the same color as her dress was on her face and her wrist gloves was on the bed next to her. Her silver ankle boots were beside her feet, when suddenly she heard the portal open. Quickly she finished dressing, and made her way into the Ops. Room.

She saw her best guy friend and her future boyfriend in already in costume. Harrison's costume was an black unitard with silver lightning bolts running up and down his arms, his dark silver boots came up to his calves and was made for running at lightning speed. His identity was concealed by his hood that covered his hair and eyes, reflective silver lenses hid his eye color.

While Drake's costume was also an unitard, it was colored in Metallic silver, an full face mask in black with reflective white lenses covered his face and black boots that looked perfect for an wrestler covered his feet and went to his knees.

"Um… Gred… I think we're in trouble" Forge said fearfully.

"Yes, Forge… we are in an world of trouble" Gred replied back.

"Would you believe…."

"We were trying to…"

"Escape Filch and…"

"His cat Mrs. Norris…"

"And we found this portal…"

"That brought us here"

The prankster twins of Hogwarts had found the entrance to the Manor…. Now what were Team Fantastic to do?

* * *

_**SNR: **__**So... today we have some special guests! Please help me welcome: BOLT, GRAVITAS and METEORITE!**_

_**Bolt: Hi everyone!**_

_**Gravitas: Hola!**_

_**Meteorite: G'Day Mates!**_

_**SNR: So, here's Chapter 5... I hope you all like it.**_

_**Bolt: Yeah.. next chap, Fred and George find out who we really are and they start making plans to move away from Wizarding England.**_

_**Gravitas: And if the next chap takes too long to come... blame the fact that SNR bought Step Up Revolution and Rise of The Guardians recently.**_

_**SNR: HEY!**_

_**Meteorite: Plus she babysits her four year old nephew and her **__**3 month old nephew as well.**_

_**Bolt: Not to mention the fact that she also has Thunder Titan, and her new story idea to work on.**_

_**Gravitas: Yeah. . . But TMNT/X-Men? And your having Mikey be an member of the X-Men?**_

_**SNR: ALRIGHT ENOUGH! Stop telling them story info!**_

_**Bolt, Gravitas, Meteorite: SORRY**_

_**SNR: *grumbles* Wateva... Later Dayz everyone**_


End file.
